


I'm here with you, and I'll never let you go, I promise (Fluff/Angst)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Q conste q escribo esto pq necesito desahogarme ;(⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: MENCIÓN DE VIOLACIÓN Y HUMILLACIÓNBtw q conste q NO romantizo el tema de la violación/abuso sexual, y aun menos pq he sido víctima d ello 😔 solamente menciono el tema pq es algo necesario y grave q ocurre en el día a día, no solo a las mujeres sino a mucha mas gente; hombres, mujeres e incluso niñxs… El abuso sexual es un tema muy serio y delicado, lo se por experiencia propia, y aquel q se atreva a romantizarlo no tiene ni idea d lo horrible q es y los problemas q puede causar :( quiero concienciar d q estos problemas existen y por eso escribí este fanfic, intentad poneros en la piel de Grimm en este fanfic e imaginad q eso mismo q le ha pasado a él le ocurre a un ser querido o a vosotrxs mismos :( jamás culpeis a una persona q ha sufrido abuso sexual pq ellxs no tienen la culpa…
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I'm here with you, and I'll never let you go, I promise (Fluff/Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Oookiaaa no tenía pensado publicar esto todavia pero bue ya q lo tengo hecho ps lo subo xd btw si he vuelto he estado ocupada con examenes y weas mias holA
> 
> Esta mierda va a ser jodidamente sad
> 
> Pero tendrá su parte bonita :0 
> 
> solemos ver a Grimm dándole love y apoyo a Hollow pero esta vez será Hollow quien le de apoyo y love a Grimm 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> No lo he hecho muy largo pq no quería dar la tabarra con el tema pq es algo bastante delicado xd dejaré un trigger warning abajo por si las moscas pq este es mi nuevo headcanon y seguramente m matéis en fin F
> 
> Btw ahora en los fanfics post embrace the void Pure Vessel pasará a llamarse Hollow uwu
> 
> Pure Vessel = Hollow
> 
> Bue venga m voy callando y empezamos ya el fanfic :0
> 
> Disfruten~ uwu
> 
> Espera q casi se m olvida XDD
> 
> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: MENCIÓN DE VIOLACIÓN Y HUMILLACIÓN

Las apariencias engañan. Hollow lo supo desde que Grimm le contó todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido en su vida. Aún lloraba por las noches del dolor y la tristeza, lamentándose por todas esas cosas malas. 

El escarlata aún está aprendiendo a no sentir culpa por ellas, es difícil para él. Le sigue doliendo y nada es culpa suya, él también lo había pasado muy mal.

Una noche, Grimm se levantó a horas de la madrugada por culpa de una pesadilla, empezó a gemir y a sollozar, y una vez que pudo, despertó de su mal sueño. Salió al balcón de su habitación para tomar un poco de aire. Después de recuperar el aire, jadeó y empezó a llorar, sollozando, el escarlata se abrazó a sí mismo. Estaba temblando, tenía miedo, esa pesadilla fue demasiado real.

Después de más lágrimas y lágrimas, sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás. Grimm se asustó e intentó alejar a quien lo había abrazado, pero se detuvo cuando vió que estaba siendo abrazado por su pareja.

—Hollow…— dijo Grimm, su voz temblaba. 

Hollow simplemente le dio la vuelta y lo abrazó más, haciendo que Grimm se fundiera en este, el escarlata lo abrazó con fuerza, rindiéndose y relajándose. El recipiente tomó a Grimm en brazos y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, acomodandolo en esta, para luego limpiar su cara del rastro de sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento…— dijo Grimm. El recipiente ladeo la cabeza a un lado. —Por despertarte…

El recipiente retumbó. Una risa.

— _¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Por qué llorabas?_ — preguntó Hollow, escribiendo en su hombro. 

—Tuve una pesadilla… Una muy mala pesadilla…— dijo el escarlata. 

— _¿De qué trataba?_ — preguntó el recipiente. Grimm miró a otro lado, no queriendo hablar del tema, pero Hollow tomó la mano de Grimm, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, dándole a entender, que podía contar con él. — _¿Grimm?_

El escarlata soltó un suspiro. 

—Abrázame… Hollow…— digo Grimm abriendo sus brazos. El recipiente correspondió con cariño.

Grimm enterró su cara en el hombro del recipiente, tenía miedo. Hollow acarició la espalda del escarlata con el afán de relajarlo. Después de unas caricias más, Grimm logró relajarse; tomó aire, respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas de su cara.

— _¿Mejor?_ — preguntó el recipiente, moviendo sus manos en idioma de signos. Grimm asintió. 

—Si… Un poco— dijo el escarlata.

— _¿Qué pasó en ese sueño, Grimm? Puedes contármelo, tranquilo_ — dijo el recipiente moviendo sus manos. 

Grimm miró a otro lado, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema pero sabía que le haría bien desahogarse un poco…

—Soñé que volvían a abusar de mi…— dijo Grimm. Su voz baja y apenada. —Estaba en la troupe, durmiendo, estaba tranquilo hasta que sentí unas manos que me agarraban del cuello y me tiraban contra el suelo… Intenté ver quien me tiró, pero no pude identificar su rostro, entonces me empujó contra un escritorio, y bueno… Creo que esa parte la puedo omitir, no es muy agradable para mi hablar de ello… Y entonces empezaron las humillaciones del Rey Pesadilla…

Grimm miró hacia abajo, estaba triste. Hollow atrajo al escarlata en un abrazo, este enterró su cara en el hombro del caballero.

—Yo no lo pedí… En ningún momento pedí que me violaran y luego me humillaran…— dijo el maestro, su voz estaba apenada.

— _Lo sé. Pero esas cosas pasan_ — escribió el recipiente. — _No te imaginas cuanto me duele saber todo esto, mi amor._

Grimm se acurruco en el pecho del recipiente.

—Aún lo recuerdo… Cómo ocurrió…— dijo el escarlata. Se alejó del abrazo del recipiente, y se sentó en la suave cama, cruzando sus piernas y abrazando una almohada. —Necesito sacarlo… Hablar de ello en voz alta una vez más… Necesito desahogarme…

— _Adelante hazlo. Te escucho_ — dijo el recipiente. El escarlata soltó un suspiro. 

—Ocurrió poco después de que fueras al Huevo Negro… Me puse muy triste… Me costaba dormir por las noches, entonces le busqué solución a eso dando paseos por Bocasucia y, muy raramente, por los Cruces Olvidados. Me hacía sentir bien tomar un poco de aire, aparte que me despejaba la mente. Me gustaba hacerlo por la noche, sin embargo… A veces me sentía observado, o sentía que alguien me seguía…, no le solía tomar mucha importancia, un grave error mío, lo admito más no lo niego. Entonces una noche, me dió una crisis y necesitaba salir de la troupe para tomar aire, me alejé demasiado del pueblo y fuí al cementerio, lo que no note es que un insecto muy robusto y bastante grande, me había estado siguiendo y cuando pudo tomarme desprevenido, me tapó la boca con su mano y me golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte que me dejó aturdido… No pude moverme, estaba en shock, no solo por el golpe sino también por la situación, tenía la boca tapada así que no pude gritar mucho, me puso a 4 patas y entonces me violó…— Grimm contó su historia, su cabeza cabizbaja y su voz triste y apagada.

Hollow abrazó a Grimm dándole un poco de apoyo, obviamente el escarlata correspondió. Después de abrazarse unos minutos, se separaron del abrazo y Grimm siguió hablando:

—Cuando terminó, me dejó tirado en el cementerio. Me llevó bastante tiempo analizar que acababa de ocurrir, aún no podía moverme debido al shock, logré levantarme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, sin pensarlo mucho caminé hacia la troupe bastante asustado. Una vez que llegué, Brumm me preguntó qué me había pasado y porqué tenía una herida en la cabeza, le conté todo y me dio un remedio anticonceptivo para evitar un embarazo, no pudimos hacer nada porque no lograba recordar la cara de mi violador. Desde ese momento decidimos abandonar Hallownest, no sabíamos que podría ocurrir…— Grimm hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas. —Y entonces el Rey Pesadilla empezó a humillarme, me dijo que fue mi culpa y que no debía haber salido de la troupe jamás, siempre que hablaba con él me sacaba el tema, al parecer disfrutaba torturandome… 

Hollow acarició la mejilla de Grimm, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. La voz del escarlata se rompió en un sollozo. 

—M-Me sentía tan indefenso… T-Tan asqueado… No fue la primera vez que abusaban de mi… M-Me puse aún más triste, y empecé a beber y a fumar, Brumm y Divine fueron los únicos que me dieron un poco de apoyo… P-Partir de Hallownest me rompió el alma porque tenía la esperanza de que volvieras… ¡Pero el hijo de puta de tu padre te tuvo que encerrar mientras a mi me violaban y tú estabas siendo torturado por una puta infección…!— se lanzó al hombro de Hollow, manchando la túnica este con sus lágrimas. El recipiente lo abrazó, quería que se sintiera lo más seguro posible. —S-Sentía que te necesitaba a mi lado… Quería que estuvieses ahí para ayudarme y para darme todo el apoyo que necesitaba… Te necesitaba a mi lado… 

— _Ya me tienes. Estoy aquí contigo, y jamás te dejaré ir, lo prometo_ — escribió Hollow en la espalda del maestro.

Grimm rompió a llorar, no pudo contener su sentimiento de miedo y dolor, esto le partió el alma al recipiente, no había escuchado a su amada pareja llorar de esa manera tan desesperante. 

Está más que claro que Grimm también lo había pasado fatal, había tenido una vida muy dura. Y a pesar de las desgracias que le habían pasado, él siguió luchando y jamás se rindió, a pesar de que lo violaron y lo humillaron, Grimm siempre estuvo luchando, y nunca dejó de hacerlo, ¿no es algo admirable?

Pero los traumas nunca se van, siempre estarán ahí, como una herida que deja cicatriz, Hollow lo sabe muy bien, sabe bien que los traumas vienen para quedarse, y está más que claro que Grimm estaba traumatizado, y Hollow sabe bien lo que necesita.

Una vez que los llantos del maestro se callaron, el recipiente acunó a Grimm en sus brazos, haciendo que se sintiera los más cómodo posible; acto seguido, juntó su frente con la del escarlata y limpió el rastro de lágrimas para después depositar un beso en su frente. El escarlata se vio más relajado ahora, eso alegró al recipiente.

— _Tranquilo, ya pasó todo, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, lo prometo_ — el recipiente escribió en el abdomen de Grimm. — _Los dos lo hemos pasado mal, sé cómo te sientes, te entiendo y me duele verte así._

—Aún sigo sintiendo culpa por lo que me pasó… Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar sentir culpa…— dijo Grimm con su voz quebrada. —Dejé de beber cuando nació mi retoño; aún sigo fumando, no tanto como antes, pero aún asi siempre que puedo me lío 2 o 3 cigarros… Dejé mis malos hábitos de antes, pero el sentimiento de culpa nunca se va…

— _No amor, no fue tu culpa, jamás lo fue. El Rey Pesadilla te metió eso en la cabeza para hacerte sentir peor, pero lo que él no sabe es que tú eres fuerte y jamás te rendistes pese a la situación, ¿no lo ves, mi amor?_ — escribió el recipiente para acariciar la mejilla de Grimm. — _Eres un luchador como cualquier otro que ha pasado por tu misma situación, es cierto, abusaron sexualmente de ti y te humillaron, ¿pero en algún momento decidistes rendirte? No, todo lo contrario, seguistes luchando aunque estuvieses triste y asustado. No te imaginas lo mucho que admiro eso de ti y lo orgulloso que estoy de ti por no haberte rendido en ningún momento. No te culpes, amor, déjalo ir, sé que es difícil, pero sé que tú puedes._

Grimm abrazó con fuerza al recipiente. 

—Te amo… Te amo… Te amo… Gracias… Gracias por todo… De verdad, muchísimas gracias… No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber eso…— dijo el escarlata. —Todavía me cuesta, pero esto ya lo tengo casi superado… Solamente necesito este tipo de apoyo para poder sentirme completamente relajado con el tema… Muchísimas gracias por dármelo, significa mucho para mi…

El recipiente correspondió al abrazo de Grimm.

— _Los dos lo hemos pasado mal, los dos necesitamos apoyo, los dos hemos luchado por sobrevivir, por seguir adelante, por ser felices. Está claro que no solo nos amamos y nos queremos, sino también nos necesitamos, yo necesito tu apoyo y tú necesitas el mio_ — escribió Hollow en la espalda baja de Grimm. 

Grimm se separó del abrazo y se volvió a acunar en los brazos de Hollow, dejando que este lo mimara, no se dió cuenta que estaba empezando a sentirse somnoliento, ahora no tenía miedo de irse a dormir, pues sabía que Hollow estaba a su lado y que le ayudaría si otra pesadilla volvía a atormentarle. Así que, con toda la calma del mundo, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Por otro lado, el recipiente tomó la mano de Grimm, entrelazando sus dedos, se dejó caer en la suave cama con el maestro acurrucado en su pecho, aún con sus manos juntas y se unió al sueño con él, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de su amante. 

Fue entonces, en aquel momento, en el que el recipiente prometió no dejar que nada ni nadie dañara a su amante y protegerlo en cualquier momento, sin importar qué, siempre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hala terminao uwu siento mucho si ha sido sad pero necesitaba escribir un poco del tema para desahogarme :( mierdas mias no os rayeis x'''d
> 
> M ha costado escribir esto la vdd, F por Grimm, por lo menos ahora podrá ser feliz 🥺🥺 
> 
> Y si, tengo el headcanon de q a Grimm lo violan y por culpa d ello fuma, dejó de beber cuando nació su retoño tranquilxs xd fue un muy buen padre e hizo todo lo posible por salir adelante <3 Grimm es un campeón 🥺
> 
> Btw q conste q NO romantizo el tema de la violación/abuso sexual, y aun menos pq he sido víctima d ello 😔 solamente menciono el tema pq es algo necesario y grave q ocurre en el día a día, no solo a las mujeres sino a mucha mas gente; hombres, mujeres e incluso niñxs… El abuso sexual es un tema muy serio y delicado, lo se por experiencia propia, y aquel q se atreva a romantizarlo no tiene ni idea d lo horrible q es y los problemas q puede causar :( quiero concienciar d q estos problemas existen y por eso escribí este fanfic, intentad poneros en la piel de Grimm en este fanfic e imaginad q eso mismo q le ha pasado a él le ocurre a un ser querido o a vosotrxs mismos :( jamás culpeis a una persona q ha sufrido abuso sexual pq ellxs no tienen la culpa…
> 
> Y bueno eso es todo!!
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado el fanfic <3 si ha sido así dejenme un voto y denle apoyo pls!! M ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo :D
> 
> Y sin nada mas q decir, nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!! :D
> 
> Enga eeh!!! Chauuuuuuuuuu~~~
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEEEN—


End file.
